zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Sun Ce
Ye He Na La Yu Ce (葉赫那啦. 宇策), more commonly known as Sun Ce (孫策), was Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Quan's older brother and former student body president of Jiang Dong High School, now known as Dong Wu Academy, as well as captain of his Conquering Army (霸王部隊). Personality From his first appearance, Sun Ce has displayed incredible charisma that made everyone respect him. He cared a lot about his family, especially his sister. He would do anything to make her happy. His affection towards his sister was even since his childhood. It seemed that it was his desire to protect Ah Xiang that enable him to force himself to be the best at every thing. Ah Xiang said that Sun Ce was like God to her. He was perfect in her eyes. He was always good at sport, good at martial arts, and also smart. He is loyal, respectful, and also has a great trust over the people around him. Even to his brother, Sun Quan, who often planned to harm him. He is very concern about his people's life and he made a promise with Zhou Yu to make a better future for his people. Other than Ah Xiang, the most important person in his life is Da Qiao, who is his girlfriend. Da Qiao said that Sun Ce is a very loving person and he cared about her so much. It can be assumed that he was a romantic guy because Da Qiao said that he continuously contacted her via Siman everyday. Biography ''K.O.3an Guo'' He cared a lot about his sister's happiness and tried to do what was best for her and for his family. After finding out how useful Xiu (Liu Bei) could be to their school and that his sister was in love with him, he decided to concoct a plan to save Ah Xiang from an unhappy marriage and to join forces with Xiu and Cao Cao, hoping to expand their power status. Near Assassination In ''24th Round'', he was reported missing somewhere near Dong Han Academy when he was attacked by Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo's henchmen. He and Guan Yu, who were standing across each other, were blinded by a smoke and attacked by poisonous arrows. He fought back with a fireball and got Guan Yu injured by a poisonous arrow. After Guan Yu countered with his Xing Tian Po attack, he went missing. His lover, Da Qiao, ran to Dong Han Academy to avenge him, saying that he had died even though she didn't know if he was alive or dead. Sun Ce later informed her and the others that he survived but can yet appear. Doom Sun Ce returned to Jiang Dong in one piece before his father sent him out to war. After spending months in the war, he finally gained victory and departed for Jiang Dong. Unfortunately, on his way home, he went face-to-face with death. Relationships Love Life *'Da Qiao' (大喬) Sun Ce had been secretly in love with Da Qiao since childhood. Once they grew older, they started a relationship but kept it hidden from his father to avoid complications. He also gave her a ring as a symbol of their love two years prior to the beginning of K.O.3an Guo. Because his father wouldn't allow his children to be in love, they kept their relationship a secret. After he went missing, and later went out to war, he was restrained from calling Da Qiao. This was a problem for both of them because they always contact each other via siman at least once a day. After winning the battle and preparing to return home, he called Da Qiao one last time before meeting his unexpected death. What he left behind was a pair of self-carved markers with their names carved beneath. Da Qiao became severely depressed by his death and hid in her room for three weeks. Eventually, his brother Sun Quan forced her out of her depression. She declared to Sun Ce's spirit that they will always be together even if they are separated by death. Xiu once said that Sun Ce and Da Qiao's relationship is the same as their counterparts in Iron Dimension, Xia Tian and Han, which is tough love because they willing to sacrife their own lifes to save the other. Other *[[Zhou Yu|'Zhou Yu']] (周瑜) As an underling to Sun Ce, Zhou Yu often provided ideas that would help him solve problems or expand their power status. Sun Ce had absolute trust in him, much like how his counterpart, Wang Da Dong, trusts his friends. Aliases *Xiao Ba Wang (小霸王 / Little Conqueror) *Sun Bofu (孫伯符) - his courtesy name *Ah Ce (阿策) - by Da Qiao *Da Ge (大哥) - by Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang *Bofu (伯符) - by Sun Jian/ Ye Si Ti *Zong Zhang (總長 / President ''/ ''Chief) - by Champion and all residents of Jiang Dong. *Sun Zong Zhang (孫總長 / President Sun) - by others Specialty Powers Sun Ce was expected to possess the basic skills of a power-user. Flaming Sun Palm (焰陽掌) His most notable power was "Flaming Sun Palm" (焰陽掌), a powerful ability to produce fireballs and burst his target into flames. Alternate Counterparts Xia Tian (夏天) During the early episodes, Sun Ce was believed to have an alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension called Xia Tian, who once had an evil individual personality called "Gui Long". However, it is later found out in the 50th Round that their fathers are blood-related twins, which in turn makes Sun Ce and Xia Tian blood-related cousins. Wang Da Dong (旺大東) Sun Ce has an alternate counterpart in the Gold Dimension named Wang Da Dong, who is the leader of his school gang: the Ultimate Class. One of the most powerful groups in the school world of the Gold Dimension. Zack Sun Ce's third, and evil alternate counterpart is a resident in the Bronze Dimension named Zack, who is known for his brutal murders. Origin Sun Ce is based on the military general and warlord during the late Eastern Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms era in ancient China. He was the eldest of five sons and one daughter of Sun Jian, who was killed in battle when Sun Ce was only sixteen. Sun Ce then broke away from his father's former overlord Yuan Shu and headed into Southeastern China to establish his own power base there. With the help of several capable men, including Zhang Zhao and Zhou Yu, Sun Ce managed to lay down the foundation of the later Eastern Wu, of which his younger brother Sun Quan eventually became the first emperor. After Sun Quan declared himself emperor, he posthumously honored Sun Ce with the title Prince Huan of Changsha (長沙桓王, literally "the diligent prince").http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun_Ce References Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Support characters Category:Power-users Category:Males Category:Demonic Power-users Category:Deceased characters Category:Jiang Dong students